


A Hybrid's Fate: Rewrite

by wolfysrevenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfysrevenge/pseuds/wolfysrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian Valiane was kidnapped from his mother when he was an infant, because of the Ministry's fear of Hybrids. Placed with the Dursley's in hopes of him being raised like a normal child, they don't count on his mother finding him, nor would they have expected Hadrian to readily go with her because of the hell the Dursley's have made his life. (Slash!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’m doing a rewrite of my first fanfiction, It’s not much different, but even the smallest of changes can make something better and I hope that is the case with this. Enjoy, tell me what you think in a review. Much love to all my readers. ^^

**WARNING! Slash! This is going to be slash.**

** Disclaimer: ** If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing on here, or would I? But none the less, in my best interest I state, **I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Thoughts_

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

* * *

 

**Prologue:**

Minister of magic, Rupert Blackmon, stood outside of Number 4, Privet Drive with a little bundle cradled in his arms, wrapped in a light blue blanket.

Wrapped in the blanket was a baby with ebony black hair that brushed gently again his forehead. Flawless, pale skin that had a slight silver glow, an angelic face, with a small nose, and large, almond shaped eyes. They were malachite green, but seemed to change colors when the light would hit them in a certain way, and if you looked closely you could see veins of silvered woven like a spider’s web, from the pupil to the edge of the iris. All in all, they were as captivating and beautiful as the boy himself.

Looking down, Rupert noticed the child was staring back at him with a serene, knowing look in his eyes and it unnerved him more than it should have. _It's like he knows what is about to happen, what I'm about to do_ , thought the minister to himself.

He felt a pang of guilt shoot through him at the realization that he was separating this small boy from his mother. Questions of whether this was the right thing to do, rushed through his mind, causing him to start second guessing his plans, but he quickly pushed his doubts to the back of his mind… "This is for the best. I’m doing it for you, you know? You'll grow up like a normal child, with a loving normal family and when you are old enough you will go to a school for magical children. I'm saving you from… I'm saving you, really I am." The minister mumbled to the child and to himself in an effort to regain his former certainty, it was too late to turn back, trying to bring the child back to his mother would be nothing more than a suicidal act, hidden beneath a façade that portrayed amends.

Ignoring the nagging feeling that leaving this child here would be the worst mistake he would ever make. He cast two spells on the child, then set him on the door step, with a letter, noting a first name, his age, reason for being there, and what he was to be portrayed as to the public, in relation to the family. Then walked away, quietly repeating to his self "It's for the best, it's for the best…."

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Meeting Alanna**

A gust of cold wind blew past a small boy, making him shiver and his shoulder length, black hair follow the course of the wind. He was slightly smaller and shorter than the average boy of 6, going on 7, years of age and didn't seem to have an ounce of fat on him, making it even more difficult for him to endure the chilly weather.

It was late fall, but he was outside in shorts and an old T-shirt, working on a dying garden. He wasn't sure how long he'd been outside, he stopped counting the amount of time he worked outside, years ago; it was a waste of time. However, he did know he was cold and wanted to go inside.

Suddenly he groaned in pain, clutching his stomach as is cramped from lack of food, he was hungry, too.

"Harry! Get in here RIGHT! NOW!" He heard his aunt screech at him from the front door of the house.

"What do you think you're doing out in on a cold day like this and with so little clothing on, too. I know you like playing in the garden, but this is ridiculous…”

Frowning in confusion, Harry focused his attentions on a woman at the door, looking down at him with a kind smile.

 _Ah, so that's why…_ Harry realized.

“Did you not hear me, young man!? I said get in this house, NOW!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry stood up quickly, brushed off his pants and rushed over to his aunt and the stranger.

As he got closer he looked at the woman, taking in her appearance. She looked about 28 years and was around 5’5. She had waist length black hair and dark green eyes. Her nose was small and straight, she had coral pink lips, and her skin was a creamy pale white. All, in all, she was very beautiful.

"Little boys shouldn't be outside on days like this, they may catch cold," said the strange, but pretty woman, when he reached the two.

Harry gave a small nod, but looked at her suspiciously… _Why is she so concerned? She doesn’t even know me._ Harry thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't be outside, but he didn't know why she seemed worried about it.

Looking away from the strange woman and to his aunt, he saw a scowl on her face, and repressed a scowl of his own, deciding to settle for an internal sigh. _She's just angry that she won't have her garden worked the rest of the day. That is, if she wants to salvage her 'perfect' image…_

Even thoughit shined a negative light on her regardless of who she blames it on because she was his guardian and he was her responsibility and saying that she didn't know he was outside should make her look like an incompetent caretaker, most people just accepted his aunt’s lies; perhaps they were too stupid to think outside of the box, in regards to the situation, but for some reason this stranger seemed different.

.

"Get in this house now, young man. I can't believe you would do something like this, again. _Yeah, I can't believe I would do something like this again, either…_ Harry thought in annoyance.

"How irresponsible can you be?” _Oh, yes, it's entirely my fault; I just love to go outside on a cold day simply to embarrass you… oh and let's not forget, you put me out there, but that's entirely irrelevant I suppose._

"Now, go! I don't want to see you until dinner _."_

 _Thank you, I certainly won’t mind, seeing as to how I’ll be away from your ear grating voice and my eyes won’t have to endure your unsightly visage._ Contrary to his scathing thoughts though, Harry had a reprimanded look on his face.

He nodded quickly went inside. No questions asked, no inside thoughts spoken, just happy, that he could, finally, come inside and get out of the cold and maybe he would sneak into the kitchen to get a quick snack without his aunt’s notice.

His aunt looked at the woman, whose name they had yet to learn, apologetically, "I'm so sorry about him, he's a little 'off' if you know what I mean," the woman sent Petunia a quick glare, but she missed it, still ranting about her troublesome nephew. "I just don't know what to do sometimes, one can only take so much strangeness…" Nodding every once in a while, while listening to Petunia's harangue, she waited until she could speak. When Petunia paused to take a breath the woman, took advantage of the moment, quickly cut in "I understand completely " she said with a strained smile, feeling sick to her stomach, at hearing the woman talk about a child that way, though Petunia seemed completely oblivious to the lack of sincerity behind that statement and smiled back at her. Continuing on, the woman introduced herself "I'm Alanna Valiane, I just moved here and I live right across the street, it's… nice to meet you."

* * *

 

A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my rewrite! Please review, I'd like to know if you think it’s better or not. If, not, well, the original is staying up, so yeah. Ta.


	2. Chapter 2, A Hybrids Fate

 

A/N: here it is, my new chapter 2. Enjoy and please review!

**Warning! Slash!**

** Disclaimer-  ** I don't own Harry Potter... I'm not getting paid...

_Thoughts_

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

* * *

 

**Chapter 2: The Inside Story**

Soon after Alanna left, Harry was shoved back into his cupboard. He lay down on his cot and looked up, which just happened to give him a perfect view of the bottom of the steps, though he wasn't really seeing them, his thoughts too preoccupied with the events of that evening.

Harry cared very little that his aunt had lied about why he was outside. It wasn't like it was a shocking occurrence, it happened all the time, so he easily brushed that aside. He was just happy to be inside due to Alanna coming over to 'inform' his aunt that he was outside.

"Why did she look so concerned about me though? She doesn't even know me!" Harry mumbled under his breath. He couldn't figure it out, he had never met her, as far as he knew, and she had just moved there, certainly she had better things to do than come over and tell a neighbor that a little boy was outside in their garden, like…unpacking for instance.

So, he didn't understand why she was, but he couldn't deny that she **was** concerned about him, because he remembered the look in the Alanna’s eyes when she told him "Little boys shouldn't be outside on days like this, they may catch cold." He also noticed that she didn't seem to believe his aunt’s little act; pretending like she had no idea that he had been outside. He wasn't positive why it made him happy, but he assumed it was because most people readily believed his aunt’s lies about him, so the fact that one person seemed to give him the benefit of the doubt, apparently meant a lot to him.

While his aunt was ranting about him not being right and his strangeness, he saw Alanna glare at her from the kitchen, though his aunt seemed completely unaware of it. Then, the forced smile that Alanna had used to support her false sympathy when said she understood was so obvious, he thought that his aunt would surely notice, but apparently she didn't because she responded back with a smile of her own.

Thinking back on it, he giggled at his aunt's expense. It was amusing to see firsthand, someone make a complete fool of their self and not be aware of it, at all. How it was possible for someone to be so oblivious was completely beyond him.

Grinning, he couldn’t help the vindictive glee that filled him, knowing that his aunt had sullied her image in front of a complete stranger.

Harry sighed. The Dursley's, excluding himself, of course, were a mismatched, yet perfectly fit, family of ignorant, perhaps slightly idiotic, closed-minded, bigots.

They believed in their own version of normal and they believed that if you weren't _their version_ of normal you were either forced to be, or treated like scum, well, that's what they did to him, but most people, they simply avoided and thought of in contempt. He didn't know why they believed that their version of normal was the only version, but Harry couldn't believe that many people would respect the Dursley's if they knew what the Dursleys were willing to try, and the lengths to which they were willing to go, to ensure their family would stay normal.

Unless of course he was unaware of it being an indisputable fact that treating a child like a slave to teach them discipline, hitting them because of a mistake, or something out of their control, and making them sleep under in a cupboard because you didn't want them spreading their 'freakishness' and they are different from what you consider 'normal', is perfectly normal in itself, but he doubted that was the case.

Yes, being normal isn't _a_ way it's the _only_ way in the Dursley's minds. Being unique is just not an option.

However, that is where the problem lie. Harry was unique.

He was able to make things float and talk to animals. When he was mad objects would start flying around and smashing against wall, windows would shatter. Hell, he'd even floated a little himself. Not only that, but he could feel 'it'.

'It' was like an energy that kept him safe and protected and made him feel whole… so he liked being different, in fact, he loved it, because it was a part of whom he was, it made him who he was, but even so he didn't go around flaunting it, because he knew it would cause more harm than good. He learned that sometimes, being different could hurt.

Harry sighed… there was nothing he could do about it, though. Everyone thought the Dursley's were the perfect example of what a family should be, if you exclude the appearance factor, of course.

The Dursley's were an ugly family, no ifs, ands, or buts about it, just blissful denial, but the way they acted in public: helping people in need, going to church, being loyal and faithful to one another, and having a sweet little son, who could do no wrong, it was enough to convince anyone that they were the perfect family. So, who could he tell? Who would believe the strange, crazy, outcast that the Dursley's 'oh, so kindly' took in, out of the goodness of their 'hearts'. He was the ungrateful, little delinquent who couldn't be trusted.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he blinked a few times to bring into focus where he had had been staring unseeingly at the steps.

He didn't know why he was here, really. He wasn't related to the Dursley's, they told him so themselves, so why he was here at all was a mystery. And really, if they hated him so much, why had they not just given him away or something. Perhaps it wouldn't be better, but there was always the slight chance of maybe.

Giving a dry chuckle, at the ridiculousness of it all, Harry closed his eyes. It had been a long day, he'd been outside in the freezing cold most of the day and all he’d had to eat that day had been an apple that he had managed to snatch from the kitchen without the Dursley's noticing. He was tired, hungry, and had a headache, hopefully, but not likely, tomorrow would be a better day.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter. Reviews are much appreciated… Ta!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Kay, so this is my rewrite, I hope it pleases. I’m keeping up the other version, simply because if people like that version better, they have a choice between the two.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, there are a few changes, but the topic of the chapter has not changed. Also, it shouldn’t have as many mistakes. Of course it’s not perfect, but hopefully it’s better.

Anyway, tell me what you think, in a review or even a pm if you want. I don’t care either way, I just want to know what your thoughts are on my story. ^^

**Warning! You know the warning at this point. I’ll say it every few chapters especially if I need to add a new warning, but honestly there is no point in saying it every chapter, is there?**

** Disclaimer- ** I don't own Harry Potter, so that being said, I now can't be sued... at least... not as far as I know.

_Thoughts_

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

* * *

 

**Chapter 3: Vacation?**

Alanna made regular visits to the Dursley’s house and seemed to get along well with the Dursley’s. Well, so long as they treated Hadrian well. And they did when Alanna was around, at least. And it was all thanks to the conversation Alanna had, had with his aunt a few months ago.

Thinking about it, he recalled the conversation he most certainly _hadn’t_ been ease dropping on.

***Flashback***

Petunia was ranting about him to Alanna, as was per usual, when Alanna finally cut her off.

“I apologize for interrupting you, Petunia, but don’t you think you speak too harshly about you nephew?” Petunia looked embarrassed for a moment, but that quickly changed to anger.

“My nephew” she spat out the word “causes nothing but problems.” She said with a scowl and affronted tone.

Before she could say more Alanna broke her off again, “Listen Petunia, I understand that _you_ have difficulty handling him, but have you considered that if you treated him a little better and didn’t speak ill of him every chance you are given, as you are prone to do, then perhaps he wouldn’t be as difficult to handle; it would be worth a try, don’t you agree, Petunia?” Alanna finished with a tight smile, obviously annoyed.

Petunia didn’t seem to notice that Alanna was annoyed however, or perhaps she simply didn’t care, because she simply gave a sweet smile and nodded "Yes, yes, of course. I never thought of it like that. I'll certainly do that, thank you for your concern. I prey it will be enough to preserve my sanity."

Alanna grasped Petunia hand gently and gave her a beatific smile, "I'm glad, Petunia, that you trust me enough, to take my advice into consideration." Letting go of Petunia's hands and standing up, getting ready to leave Alanna finished…"I'm sure we will become great friends."

As Alanna walked away from his aunt, Harry could see a look of disgust on her face as she wiped her hands on her skirt.

***Flashback end***

Even though Alanna had said that she and his aunt would become good friends, he couldn’t help but think that the Dursley’s liked Alanna more than she liked them.

The reasoning behind his thoughts; the only time Alanna seemed to be sincere with any of her kind expressions and actions, was when she was spending time with him, which was great for Harry because he really like Alanna.

To him she was kind, sweet, and, dare he say it, loving.

Sometimes she acted a little strange, though it didn’t really bother him, in fact he found it amusing at times. However, it was a little throwing when she treated like, he imagined, a mother would her child, but no matter how confusing her actions might be at times, he couldn’t help the joy he felt at having someone treat him like he was special, regardless of what the Dursley’s said about him.

One thing bugged him, though. He felt as if he had met her before, it was kind of like the remnants of feelings that you have from a nightmare you can’t recall; you don’t remember what the nightmare was about, just that it scared you.

He felt a connection to her, like he had met her, but he had no recollection of it.

Grumbling in frustration as he, once again, failed to remember, how, or even if, he knew her, he pulled himself out of his thoughts he focused back on his chores.

If he kept thinking about it he would go insane, not knowing thing annoyed him, especially when it concerned him.

A knock on the front door, brought him out of his thoughts and he felt a wave of excitement wash over him.

 _‘Alanna's here!’_ He thought happily. Running to the front door and opening it, he grinned, seeing Alanna on the other side.

“Hello, Hadrian. How are you today?” Alanna greeted with a smile as she crouched down to pull him into a hug.

That was another thing that confused him, though he didn't really mind; Alanna had never called him Harry. She would either call him Hadrian or some type of endearment. It didn’t confuse him at first because he had assumed she called him Hadrian because she believed Harry was short for Hadrian.

However, sometimes he would see Alanna glare at the Dursley’s when they called him Harry and that is what confused him.

There would be no reason to glare like there was something wrong with them calling him Harry, just because she thought that Hadrian was his full name.

Not thinking about it anymore, being used to her calling him Hadrian, so he simply grinned and returned the hugged. “I’m okay, how are you?” he asked, grin still firmly in place. He always got excited when Alanna came over.

“I’m well, Little Raven. Thank you” She responded, tightening her hug slightly, before letting go.

Her smile turning to a grin when Her Hadrian blushed, he was so cute.

Blushing when she called him _Little Raven_ , which was a term of endearment from Alanna. He took her hand and started to lead her inside.

"Boy, get in here!" yelled his Uncle Vernon, just as Harry was shutting the door.

Harry, sighed quietly as he let go of Alanna's hand and went to the living room, where his uncle was.

"Who is at the door, boy!?" His uncle demanded.

"It's… Alanna." Harry told him, slowly.

Immediately, Vernon looked slightly nervous for yelling at Harry, now that he knew it was Alanna he was in his house…"Thank you, Harry." Vernon said quickly, his tone of voice changing, to one that was slightly more respectful. "Tell her she can come inside, would you?"

The moment Alanna’s name left his mouth, Vernon became nervous. Most likely because he had yelled at him, while Alanna was in the house.

“Thank you, Harry.” he said in more respectful tone, which Harry immediately caught onto. He had to struggle to contain his smirk, they were always more respectful to him when Alanna was around.

“Tell her to come in, would you?” Vernon, looked slightly fidgety when he told Harry to let Alanna in.

Nodding, he turned away quickly feeling himself lose the battle to contain his smirk.

Going back to Alanna, his smirk turned into another grin. He grabbed her hand again and quickly pulled towards the living room.

Alanna laughed softly at his obvious excitement, before quickly scooping Hadrian up into her arms and placing him on her hip, then kissing him on the cheek she smiled. "Come, little one, let's go face the petty piggy, shall we?" she said warmly.

Hadrian nodded, unable to contain a soft giggle at Alanna’s nickname for the Dursley’s.

Walking into the sitting room with Harry still on her hip, she sat down and placed him on her lap, not paying mind to Vernon until, both she and Hadrian were settled.

"Hello, Vernon, is Petunia home?" She asked politely with a small smile on her lips.

Shaking his head, Vernon said “No.”

“Oh? Well, will she be back soon?” Alanna asked, her tone still polite.

“I don’t think so, she went out just a little while ago to go to the store” he said nervously.

Alanna nodded in understanding. "Well, that’s okay, you can discuss this with her later. I actually came over today because I have an offer for you. I came over to ask if you, your wife, and son would be interested in going on a vacation."

Vernon looked shocked, with his eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping. "You're joking, right?" he asked disbelievingly.

Realizing that this was going to be more work than she, initially, intended, she said "No, I'm completely serious. I have 3 tickets to Cancun, Mexico and I thought I'd give them to you and your family."

Vernon shook his head, "No, I can't, I have to work and my family, they probably won't want to... and what about school for Dudders, he can't..." Alanna gave a mental sigh... "Please, Vernon. I insist. And it is, of course, free." Alanna cut in, ending Vernon's rant. "I'll also cover all expenses for the trip"

Looking at Alanna with suspicion he asked "Why are you offering to send us on such an expensive vacation, when we couldn't pay you back?"

She smiled at him "I simply thought you would enjoy a vacation. You are a hard working family and I feel that we have become close enough 'friends' for me to make such an offer, do you not agree, Vernon?" He thought about it, but then he realized she hadn't included 'the boy'. "What about him?" Vernon asked looking directly at Harry so that she would know who he meant.

"Hadrian? Well, he would stay with me. I've grown rather fond of him... You could consider it payment for the trip if it would help ease your mind." Still seeing the hesitance in his eyes she baited further "and you don't have to worry about work, I'll be sure to give you more than enough money to cover not only your vacation, but whatever you might miss at work."

"I'm quite wealthy, you see? And since I don't care to live the 'luxurious' life, I have a large amount of money to spare. As you've probably noticed, I don't really know, or even associate with others in this town, other than your family. That being said, I would like the opportunity to do something for the only... friends I have in this area, is that too much to ask for? "Slightly frowning when she said friends, she had continued on without Vernon being any the wiser and by the time she had finished she was sure she had won.

"Oh, well, yes, that is very kind of you, of course we would love to go, thank you." Vernon accepted, not even caring to consult his family, he just knew that he had been offered a free vacation and he would still be paid. That was more than enough encouragement for him to accept.

While she didn’t really care to reward the family that had treated her son so poorly, she knew that she needed the time that they would be on the vacation to take care of everything done.

"Great! I'm glad you accepted. It's a three week vacation and you leave Friday." Alanna said seeming as calm as before, but on the inside, she was the complete opposite.

She felt as if her very being was flooded with relief, happiness, excitement, and so many other emotions. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. _I'll finally have my child back, after all these years._ She thought to herself. Smirking slightly, she didn't care if Vernon noticed or not, he wouldn't be changing his mind, he looked like he was already lost in his little fantasy about his vacation…

_I finally have my son back!_

* * *

 

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ tell if you like this one better. If you even notice the changes, it’s a little longer.**

**I know that my story seems like a somewhat common plot so far, but really, there are so many aspects of it that make it unique, so just keep on reading. Also, I have a new beta because my other beta is not really writing right now. So my new beta is a good friend of mine, Sparkly Emerald. She writes Pokémon if you are interested.**

**Well, anyway, read on to the next chapter, my story is building… and in my opinion, it gets better, so don’t give up on it yet.**

**Bye, bye, my love-me-knots.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I want to thank all of you kept reading, I hope you like this chapter. Harry finally learns some things. Anyway. E.R.R. Enjoy, Read, Review... got it?... Good. ^^ I'm doing that from now on.

**Warning! Slash!**

** Disclaimer- ** I don't own Harry Potter

_Thoughts_

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

* * *

 

**Chapter 4: Going to Alanna’s**

Today was the day that the Dursley's were leaving for their vacation in Cancun, Mexico and Harry couldn't be more excited.

Why was he excited?

He was excited because he was going to be staying with Alanna while the Dursley’s were on their vacation which was 3 Week Long!

Not only did he get a break from the Dursley’s, which he was more than eager for because, really he didn’t like the Dursley’s anymore than they like him, but he also got to spend time with Alanna, who he had come to see a mother figure.

The Dursley’s hadn’t made him do any chores today, too busy with packing and getting ready to go on their vacation, so instead he was sitting on a window seal, relaxing and letting his mind wonder while he waited for Alanna to come and get him.

He wondered what it would be like to stay with Alanna, what her house would be like, what type of things they would do, and things like that…

He had never been at someone’s house other the Dursley’s so this was new experience for him and he didn’t know what to expect.

Getting lost in his thoughts, he hadn't known that Alanna had arrived until he felt a hand on his shoulder and startled, by the sudden and unexpected touch, he jerked away in only to gasp in surprise, when he collided with the floor.

Blinking a few times, trying to process how he ended up on the floor, he looked around in confusion, until his eyes landed on Alanna.

She had her hand covering her mouth, but he knew she was smiling, grinning, or something because he could see the amusement in her eyes.

Blushing slightly he narrowed his eyes at her “You know, instead of finding amusement in this, you could be helping me off the floor, ‘cause, you know, some people would feel sympathy, or just be nice people in general, but you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” He said with a glare, which was undermined by a pout.

Alanna, instead of helping him up, starting laughing at him, obviously not insulted by what he had just said, but instead amused.

Sighing in annoyance, when Alanna started laughing, he got up off the floor on his own and patted himself off. He might think of her as a mother, but that didn’t mean she was always on his likable people list. In fact, she managed to get taken off of that list at least 3 times a week, but used to her behavior by now, he simply brushed it off and smiled. He still loved her though, that was never question.

"I’m sorry, dear, but you are, just so amusing sometimes. Now come along, we need to let the Dursley’s know that we are leaving." She said taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen where Petunia was scurrying around making sure everything was together before they left for their vacation.

Standing in the door way for a few minutes, waiting for Petunia to finish, Alanna decided that she was tired of waiting.

“Petunia, I have Hadrian, I just wanted to let you know that we are leaving, now.”

Turning to walk away, Alanna paused and as an afterthought added. “Oh, and I hope you enjoy your vacation.”

Petunia stopped what she was doing, turning to Alanna “Wait!”

Turning back around Alanna gave fake smile, “Yes, Petunia?”

“I just wanted to say… It’s just that… I mean…” sighing, Petunia took a minute to calm herself, obviously flustered with so much going to and still to do before they could go on vacation. “Well, I haven’t thanked you yet, so I want to say thank you for the vacation and for taking care of Harry.”

Alanna smile tightened at the name Harry. “Harry… what an ugly name” she mumbled so quietly not even Harry could hear her, then her smile turned genuine. “Yes, of course, it’s my pleasure. I’m just SO happy that you and yours have agreed to go on the vacation.” And she most certainly was happy. After today, she, nor her son, would have to see the Dursley’s again, and that was something to be genuinely happy about.

With that said, Alanna once again began to lead Harry out of the house.

Once they were out of the house, Alanna, turned to Harry, “I take it you haven’t eaten lunch yet, yes? How about we go out to eat? After that, to make up for laughing at you, we can spend the day at the mall where you can get new clothes and toys, then we will come back home and we can have salmon for dinner, how does that sound?” She asked with a smile.

Nodding, excitedly Hadrian, grinned. “That sound great!” he exclaimed as he threw himself into her arms to give her a hug.

“Good, so where would you like to go eat?”

“Well… I don’t know, I haven’t really been out many places to eat.” He said softly, though not missing the dark scowl that formed on Alanna’s face.

“I see,” she said, softly, but there was a hint of anger that laced the softly spoken words and he shivered. He had never heard Alanna sound like that before. Perhaps it was because he only ever saw her at the Dursley’s house.

He had always had the distinct feeling that Alanna was always hiding a lot of her true emotions and personality when at the Dursley’s house. Even with him.

Grasping the hand that held his with his other hand, he cradled it to his chest. “It’s okay, really.” He said looking into her eyes, to make sure he had her complete attention. “I might not have any pleasant memories with the Dursley’s, but that means that I can have all my positive memories with you.” He finished with a small, warm smile.

Alanna felt all her anger wash away as she pulled him into her arms and held him close in a tight, yet gentle hug.

“And we will indeed create, many, many positive memories.” Alanna replied in a still soft, but much warmer tone. “We have all the time in the world.”

After a few moments Alanna set Harry back on the ground, “Okay, little one. We will go to town and you can decide what restaurant you want to go to when we get there.”

**(Time skip: They reached town and found a restaurant)**

After being seated, they waited for the Waitress to come around.

“Do you know what you want to eat, Hadrian?” Alanna asked while looking at the Menu.

“Umm,” He looked at the menu “what do you recommend?” he asked curiously, not really knowing what to get.

“How about the Caesar Salad, with grilled chicken?”

When the waitress came around, Alanna ordered a rare steak with sautéed mixed vegetables, and Harry a Caesar Salad like Alanna had suggested.

“So, little one, tell me, what is your favorite color?” Alanna asked in honest curiosity.

“Hmm? I like a lot of colors.”

“Well, pick one.”

“A lot.”

“Top 3”

“10” he answered with a serious face.

Alanna sighed. “You’re being difficult”

“I didn’t realize” he said with a laugh, he could tell that Alanna was getting frustrated, but he was used to it. Alanna always asked him random question, he knew she just wanted to get to know him so he always indulged her in the end, but he made it difficult sometimes.

Why? Because he had to get some amusement out of being interrogated.

“My favorite colors are silver, black, red, white, and shades of green.”

“Hmm… why?”

“I don’t know, I’ve just liked those colors for as long as I can remember…”

Talking about different things, they paused for a moment when their food finally arrived.

“So, what are we going to do today?” Harry asked after he swallowed a bite of his salad.

“Well, I was going to let you decide... Do you have anything _you_ want to do in particular?” She asked after a moment.

“Not really” Harry replied shaking his head. “I don’t mind what we do… How about you choose.”

Thinking for a moment the corner of Alanna’s lip pulled up into a smirk “Okay, then, I have the perfect place in mind…” she finished with an innocent smile.

Looking at her warily, Harry nodded.

…..

After they finished eating, Alanna paid and they headed off to where Alanna wanted to take him.

Harry asked where they were going, but she refused to answer, just saying he would see when they got there and did he see.

They arrived at a HUGE mall.

…..

Walking into the mall Alanna immediately pulled Hadrian to a clothing store.

“We are going to get you an entirely new wardrobe.” Alanna said excitedly, having already started picking out clothes.

An hour later found them in the dressing rooms, trying on clothes to see how they looked.

“No!!!” Harry screamed trying to run out of the changing room, not caring that he only had on his underwear.

Alanna stood in front of him holding a dress up for him to try on…

“I’m not putting on a dress.”

“Yes, you are, in fact you are putting on multiple dress, skirts, and other girls clothes… you’re my personal doll for the day, now be still,” she with an evil grin and pulled him over to her to put the dress on him.

“Aww! You look so cute! Look.” She said turning him towards the mirror…

Frowning up at his mother, he then glared at his reflections… “I feel a deep sense of loathing for you right now. I’ll never wear this.” He said trying to take the dress off…

“Oh, but you already are.” Alanna teased.

Receiving on a glare in response Alanna sighed.

“Fine.” she said, helping him get off the dress then throwing it, along with the other dresses and skirts, in the discard pile…

They finished trying on clothes a while later and went to purchase the clothes the wanted to keep.

“How about the toy store, now?” Alanna asked, trying to make amends for making Harry put on a dress… him still being mad at her had nothing to do with going to the toy store. It’s not like she was trying to buy his forgiveness, or anything like that.

“Really!?” He asked, all feeling of discontent immediately leaving his mind being replace by excitement.

“Yes.” she nodded, smiling, happy that he wasn’t upset anymore. “But first, let’s go put these in the car.”

Harry nodded excitedly, making quick work of the distance to the car, and back, dragging Alanna behind him as he made his way to the toy store.

…..

Harry walked down the stuffed animal isle, when he saw a giant white, fluffy teddy bear. It was twice his size, probably as tall as Alanna, and twice as wide, and had red eyes.

Turning to Alanna he looked at her with pleading eyes… “I want this one, please.”

“Of course, luv. Do you want any other?”

Harry grinned and nodded… then took off before Alanna could say anything else.

Watching as Harry ran away she couldn’t help the warmth that bloomed in her heart at seeing him so happy.

By the time they had left, Harry had picked out 10 different stuffed toys. Most of them were too big to fit in the car, so they had to have them delivered.

Walking out of the store hand in hand with Alanna, Harry had a huge grin on his face. He was more than pleased…

So far he had, had a lot of fun with Alanna, even with the dress incident.

Smiling at Alanna, he gave her a hug. “Thank you! Thank you!” He exclaimed with unfeigned joy.

Returning the embrace, Alanna gave him a gentle smile. “You’re very welcome, little raven.” And picked him up, when Harry lifted his arms in a gesture to be picked up.

“Is there anything else you would like to do before we go back home?” she inquired, looking at the time. It was already half passed four, and she wanted to be home to start dinner by five-thirty.

Considering it for a moment, he eventually shook his head. “No, we can go back.”

Nodding, Alanna, adjusted Harry so he was settled on her right hip, and picked up that bags that contained the smaller stuffed toys and made her way back to the car, it was time to get Harry settled in.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading… I know there was nothing about this is my original chapter four, but I wanted them to do something special together, since they are finally out of the Dursley’s house, again it is longer. I hope you enjoyed it… Much love to you all who have stuck with this story. Stick around for the next chapter, if you like it thus far, I’m sure you will enjoy that chapter 2. I’m going to have a lot more detail.**

 


	5. Good and bad news, but not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soo, this is just telling you why I haven't updated and why I won't have another update until later this year or next year, but I haven't given the up on my story.

So I have a talent and it's breaking computers. I had two computers, my primary and my back up and currently both are broken. 

I'm writing on my phone right now, but it's hard to write a story on a phone in my opinion, so I don't really want to do that. 

Anyway, the point is, I don't have a computer and I lost everything, luckily I can recover it, but not until I have money for a new computer and a external hard drive enclosure, so I can access the stuff on my hard drive from my old computer... 

I would also like to note. I will have 2 versions of this story. 1, is kind of like an idea pool, written out in a coherent and passably organized manner. 

The second will be a refined version that will incorporate the first version ideas, but take twists and turns making it its own unique story. 

I'll accept productive criticism and suggestions and even some reasonable requests with the first version, but the second... It is what it is, comments appreciated, but unless I decide to do another rewrite, it will be the final version. 

Sooo... Anyway, I haven't given up on my story, I've just encountered a lot of obstacles on the path to writing my story, severely hindering, even halting, my progress. 

Also, I need a beta...


End file.
